


Primed for Sin

by Nekolinda_TheFilthTruck



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: (The lord), 0 to 100 rq, Arthur deserves love and happiness, Arthur is a big daddy, Arthur is a big warm bear, Arthur’s big warm hands, Biting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Gentle Sex, He can be your angle or dieval, I mean like REALLY rough sex, Lemon, Missionary, Mutual Pining, Pet names!, Praise, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal, Will continuously edit till it’s perfect because i love you all, and so do you, arthur is obsessed with reader..but in like a cute way, doggy-style, gentle to rough, pure unadulterated sex, sweat spit and all, this is self indulgence at its finest, what are tags? Don’t know her, what other positions? The world may never know..unless you read this that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekolinda_TheFilthTruck/pseuds/Nekolinda_TheFilthTruck
Summary: After telling Dutch and a few other camp members that You and Arthur would be venturing up into Ambarino to hunt elk in order to bring home enough food to last them weeks. Arthur finds a cozy cabin to stay in, but the two of you get stuck in a nasty blizzard that had built up overnight.As you wake, you caught him staring at you as you slept with the most endearing facial expression he could’ve ever worn. You assumed he was in one of his gentle moods, and you were correct...if it weren’t for his violent urge to make you beg for him. You quickly began to realize just how deceiving those blue eyes were..





	Primed for Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I think Arthur is a complete snuggle bear who wants nothing but to cherish the reader, and also break her mind, but you know..’s just how it goes ya’ll :))
> 
> ARTHUR GIF FOR— there’s no real reason He’s just hot

> “I ain’t afraid to hurt you sweetheart. Yer a big girl.”

* * *

_“There ain’t a single girl in the world I’d trade, or even consider to replace this one right here..”_

Arthur toyed with the soft, slightly frizzy strand of a curl that protruded from the crown of your head while soft snores emerged from in between your slightly parted, plush lips. What did he ever do to deserve you? After months and years of passing mirrors and reflections and seeing nothing but an old, ugly bastard, you, for some miraculous reason, of _all_ people decided to make your feelings clear to him. The strand of compliments you showered him in did absolutely nothing to help the fire he’d feel in his belly and in between his legs when you’d be near, or when you’d look at him with a soft expression he never understood.

You’d noticed the look in his eyes after your very embarrassing confession. Despite tripping over words and wasting time trying to find the right phrasing, you gathered the little bit of courage you had left in your system, and inquired him about the way he’d stare at you

“You know you always look at me in this specific way..ya look like you’re primed for sin and about damn ready to claim me as your own.” The soft laugh that left your lips afterwards was meant to try and free the air of whatever tension was lingering about, but those blue eyes only intensified their gaze on you. 

This had occurred months ago. Shortly after the incident, Arthur had made it official that you were his to keep, and in all honesty, you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

* * *

“Mm..” the sudden groan and gentle shift of your body roused Arthur out of his thinking as he smiled softly down on your form.

You had turned on your side, your face burrowing itself in his chest. He heard you inhale deeply while you clutched onto his waist and adjusted one of your legs to slide in between his comfortably. 

After a few minutes of simply admiring how adorable you were in his arms, your eyes fluttered open. The only reason he could tell was because of the feeling of your eyelashes batting against his skin and tickling him. 

“Hey little one.” He gruffly said, moving his hand away from the curl it was toying with, and firmly placing it on the back of your neck, his thumb gently swiping over the skin behind your ear,

”G’Mornin..” you said quietly, not quite ready to face the day. 

“Where we gonna go hunting today..?” Your head lolled back slightly to look up at him, and the sight of his tender gaze and small smile almost startled you. It was rare for Arthur to wake up before you, the man slept like a bear! But on the occurrences in which he wasn’t up and about before you rose, he would never be next to you in bed. Instead he would be doing chores which often involved helping other camp members and easing a bit of work of their shoulders little by little. You knew deep down how much of a sweet man Arthur was. 

“Not today sweetheart. There’s a nasty blizzard goin’ on and I don’t want you goin’ out if I can barely see two feet in front of me.” He shifted his body to turn towards you, making the springs of the old mattress beneath you two rise and sink once more with his weight. 

It was only then that you realized how loud the loud whistling and whipping of the violent winds were. You quietly let out a “Very good..” Which had Arthur letting out a guttural chuckle.

”I mean..that’s good. If anything, it means we can just stay here and cuddle. I think we deserve the break anyways..In my honest opinion I think Dutch has been sending us out on too many jobs..he ain’t leave the camp in a while..” you pointed out as you moved on of your hands to slide up his chest and cup the front of his shoulder. You pressed your palm into the muscle there and gently massaged the area. You could _very_ much get used to this. The warm fire that Arthur must’ve set not too long ago warmed the back of your body, while the giant bulk of a man in front of you provided warmth to the front of it. You were engulfed in a circle of heat and it was positively _lovely. _

_“_I’m gonna need you to stop what your doing lil’ girl. It ain’t gonna end well for ya, or that pretty little pussy of yours.”

Now **that** was something you didn’t expect. It certainly wasn’t anything new for him to say, but with the gentle gaze he was giving you, you thought he’d be in More of a “kiss and cuddle till we fall asleep again” mood. Nevertheless, it made your core grow hot rather quickly. 

“B-but..I’m not doin’ nothing Arthur..” you quickly feigned ignorance.

”_This girl is gonna be the death of me..reekin’ of innocence. I fuck her atleast twice a day and she still has those little doe eyes that get my loins all hot n’ bothered..” _

_“_You know damn well what you do to me little one.” He all but growled as his nose buried itself in the front of your scalp. Your scent often calmed him, but in this case it only added fuel to the fire. In order to prove his point, he grabbed a hold of your wrist which was easily engulfed by his hand and brought your palm to press up against the erection that was so rudely hidden away by the pants he wore to bed. You seriously began to wonder why he even bothers to wear them when you two roll around in the hay during the mornings anyway. You sleep naked..why shouldn't he? 

Wrapping your fingers around the tent to gently massage it, you delved your hands under his pants and grabbed ahold of his length. Your hand couldn’t wrap entirely around it, even if you tried, but this never meant that you couldn’t pleasure him. Quite the opposite, actually. Arthur rather enjoyed how you struggled to take him no matter what you two did. You always looked cute with your cheeks puffed out while trying to suck his cock. You looked especially beautiful when you were filled to the brim, your hands clawing at his wrists while he pounded you till you shook. 

Suddenly, his other hand that wasn’t leading yours grabbed ahold of your chin with his index and thumb, making you look him in the eye. He squinted slightly before saying:

“Ya see what you do to me? C’mere baby girl..” He removed your hand from his length, pulling it out his pants as he sat up momentarily to grab ahold of your waist with both hands, just to drag you onto his lap and lay back down. 

A soft noise came out from you as he laid a gentle smack to your hip, commanding you to lift them. You wordlessly obliged as one of his other hands strayed from your hips and found themselves inbetween your thighs. His middle and index finger swiped between your lower lips and came back glistening. Your chest suddenly felt heavy with embarrassment as you turned your head towards the side, completely avoiding eye contact. Arthur had none of it.

”Now..you know better than that lil’ one.” The hand that was resting on your hip moved towards your lower belly as he pressed his thumb forcefully down onto it, making you turn your head back in slight pain and double over a little. 

“O-Ow..! Arth-“

”I Ain’t afraid to hurt you. Yer a big girl, you can handle it.” 

Quite the contradiction, you thought as you deadpanned at him. This made him quirk an eyebrow at your expression and earned you a quick spank to your behind. You yelped, and just before you could look down at him in shock, his index and middle finger delved between your folds and straight inside of you, knuckle deep, just sitting there comfortably. You quickly gasped out in pleasure and smacked your hands onto his chest for support, suddenly feeling weak in the legs. 

“I can’t _believe_ that this tiny lil’ pussy is able to fit me like a goddamn glove..” his fingers began to pump and curl inside you, and your body immediately reacted by not only beginning to soak his fingers in your essence, but by also making you feel pleasure to the point where silence was an impossible task. Your little mewls were music to his ears. 

You leaned back and the hand stationed at one of your round cheeks slid up towards your lower back to support you easily while you gently rode his fingers. Your breasts and hair bounced softly, and in his personal opinion...you looked gorgeous. The warm lighting from the fire enhanced your curves and made your skin that was slowly beginning to glisten with sweat seem godly. 

“You were made for me little one, tell me-“ He quickened the pace of his fingers yet managed to keep it gentle, and not too overwhelming. You looked down at him with glossy eyes and parted lips that began to let out soft pants. 

“How much do you love my cock? are ya achin’ for it? You just tightened around my fingers..my lil’whore has an absolute obsession for my cock..” his words manipulated your body like a puppet controlled by strings. If he ever said jump, you’d ask how high. 

You felt your belly warm up a little, and a tight feeling began to build inside you, it always felt like you had to relieve yourself, but you knew that wasn’t it. You were about to cum. Your arms outstretched as you looked directly at him. You wanted to hug and hold him as he made you spend. 

** _“Damn this little girl—“_ **

Arthur growled and sat up quickly, raising the hand resting at your lower back and wrapped that arm around your torso while both of your arms wrapped around his shoulders.

”Come for me..let loose, I got ya..” His fingers pumped themselves inside you at an incredible speed, making your hips quake and your grip on him tighten. You hid your face between his shoulder and neck and cried out his name loudly, but with that soft tone your voice always held when you felt that coil let loose. The larger man could feel you gush around him. 

“There you go..my sweet girl..” he raised the hand on your back to gently pull back the hair that was on the side of your head and kissed your temple. Your face came out of hiding as you quickly pressed your lips against his, gently biting down on his lower lip. He let out an audible moan, gripped the hair on your head and shoved his tongue into your mouth, soft moans muffled in your throat. He slowly took out his fingers from inside of you, knowing how much you hated when he just pulled them out quickly. 

”Please..” you begged him in a sweet voice after he pulled his lips away from yours. 

”Just take me already Arthur...I want you inside of me, no one fills me as you do, please-” your hands found themselves gently gripping at his slightly greasy brown locks. Perhaps it was the pomade from an old hairstyle he used to have, or perhaps he just hasn't washed his hair in a while. Either way, you wanted to get the point across. 

”I’m all yours to spend yourself into...” Arthur's pupils were blown so wide that his eyes would have almost seemed black if it weren't for the skim blue rim you saw adorning the outer circle of them. Seconds seemed like hours to you, he was far too silent. Suddenly like lightning, his large hand caught itself around your throat, pushing up against your lower jaw as he pressed your back down against the bed. 

”You’re gonna regret this lil’ one..” he huffed with a scratchy and extremely arousing tone. You could hear the shuffle of clothing material as he pushed down his pants.

”I never regret doing this with you..you’re the only one I want to be wi-IITH..!”

”Mmmph..” the guttural growl and feminine screech came out as he pushed the head of his length inside you slipping half of himself inside before he was met with resistance. Your eyes were blown wide and your mouth hung open as he tightened the grip around your throat and stilled himself inside of you. Nothing was heard apart from him breathing heavily through his nose, the whistling of the wind outside, and your broken, and strangled noises that were both incoherent, almost completely inaudible, and broken into strings of whines. 

”Jesus...” Arthur struggled to say. You were clamped tight around him and your overwhelming wetness make it feel as if his lower half we're drowning in slick and warmth. Oh so _Delicious_ warmth. His fingers pressed against the sides of your throat, making your entire face feel hot, and your breath instantly become labored. Your eyes fluttered shut while his free hand placed itself on one of your inner thighs and spread that leg out towards the side, giving him a clear view of his cock inside of you. You felt him twitch violently in that moment. He thrusted once. Then twice. Both times making your body bounce along with your hypnotic breasts. 

”If you were any smaller this’d be impossible, kitten.” he huffed. You simply grinned at him and swiped your tongue across the bottom of your lip.

”Relax for me..” His grip loosened around your throat as you continuously tried to stabilize your breathing. Slowly but surely, he was able to slip completely inside you. 

”That’s a good girl..” he lifted the hand your thigh to rest on your belly, gently rubbing circles on it with his thumb before beginning to thrust inside of you. Both your hands, although unable to completely envelope it, wrapped themselves around the wrist of the hand that had an iron-clad grip around your throat. You gently lifted your knees and he grinned downwards at you, silently praising the habit he managed to knock into you after so many ruthless nights where he’d fuck you senseless.

His hips began to rut into yours, eventually quickening to the point where you'd whine and moan out his name loudly enough to make any birds in the trees near the cabin go flying elsewhere. He let go of your neck and used both hands to grip your hips, lifting them. The angle made your pussy tighten significantly around him. You may not have noticed, but he certainly did, and it took _every_ ounce of him to control himself and not tear you in half that exact moment. He spent what Felt like an eternity quickening and slowing his pace, pulling and pushing your orgasm from you. It was _torture_. Sweet torture, but nonetheless, still torture.

“So fuckin’ tight..” his jaw clenched visibly with restraint. Your grip moved towards the sheets and your eyes that were once focused on the ceiling, we're suddenly face with the sheets below you. You didn't have time to register what had happened until a large, warm and calloused hand came to press down on the middle of your back and force you to arch it. You felt a girthy hard length slide into your sensitive pussy, making you gasp and wriggle violently against the sheets. 

”A-Arthur..! Ple-eease wait—!” His heavy breathing near your ears as her double over on top of you was enough to let you know he had no intentions of stopping.

”Yer’ gonna take me until I make you yell so much that your voice goes missin’-“ he groaned loudly while pushing inside of you and gripping your hair tightly, pulling your head back as if you were a horse. You screamed out, the pressure and pleasure you were feeling making tears streak your cheeks.

”Till this lil’ tummy of yours is full of my seed—! Nngh- Fuck, ___..” Your cheek pressed against the mattress given that your arms felt too weak to even support your upper body. You laid there with your hips elevated, body thrusting forward with the power of Arthur’s pistoning cock, your breathing jagged and moans loud and broken. Drool seeped out the corner of your mouth but you never noticed, your brain focusing only on the jolts of pleasure riding up your belly, filling your tired lungs and making their way down your spine. The sound of his balls slapping against your skin wet with slick and sweat drove you mad, making your eyes cross at the bridge of your nose till you came on his cock once more with a shout of his name. 

Your hands dragged across the sheets you clenched as you were pulled elsewhere, but your brain, being completely derailed from Arthur’s antics had no clue in what position you suddenly were in. That is until you felt your fingers grip near the edge of the bed. You quickly became aware of your surroundings once more, realizing that Arthur stilled. You looked back at him shakily with a twinge of disappointment, hoping he wasn’t just going to leave you this way. However, the thought was immediately dispersed of when you realized your feet weren’t touching the floor. He was..standing. And holding you up by your hips! And the bastard had the audacity to grin at you.

“_Oh no.._” you quickly thought, your toes curling in anticipation.

”Arth—!” He silenced you with a quick thrust that made you yelp out before slowly dragging his member out, the tip being the only thing keeping you two connected, and suddenly pounding you roughly, your dangling legs struggling to find a place to ground themselves. well...that was hard considering you weren’t touching ground at all. 

You bit your bottom lip till the skin began to tear and your soft cries made Arthur pulsate with carnal need. The slick sounds of skin on skin drove his sexed up brain into overdrive. He suddenly grabbed you by the back of your neck and lifted you upwards, his other hand gripping your hip with a bruising force that made you wince. His lips found the bottom of your jaw as he rutted upwards, making you sink deeper on him than ever before, and by god...you swore to the lord above that you could feel him in your stomach.

“Gonna make sure everyone at camp knows what we did..’m not lettin’ you leave my sight till your properly marked..” he nibbled at your throat before suckling harshly on it, making you squirm on his cock and squeak out softly. The bruise had already began to darken from its red shade while he began leaving a trail down toward some your shoulders and collarbone. He kissed the back and side of your head as you felt him twitch More inside you. Your walls felt like velvet around him, every single thought in his head was replaced by you. The way your voice cried out for him.._begged_ for him, how plump and soft your skin felt beneath his worn hands..why he could just-

”I’m closin’ in kitten..!” He warned you as his thrusting became erratic and unpredictable. You pursed your lips and squeezed your eyes shut, your hands frantically gliding over whatever part of him you could reach. He quickly brought a hand up, cupping your breast.

”Spend your load in me, mark me both inside _and_ out..!” You said to him, and immediately after, realized that he indeed had kept his side of the bargain. Your voice was as gravely as the earth below you two, but it did nothing to take away from its charm. After pressing you back down on the bed, he pushed himself in **_deep_**, making your hips push painfully against your spine. You felt the thick warm ribbons of his seed coat your inner walls and paint them, _claiming_ them. 

“O-Oh fuck..A-Arthur..” you moaned softly. After stilling completely, he pulled out slowly, making you fall limply against the bed. He wiped whatever was left off against your ass, and gave it a few hard spanks as he bit his lip at your gentle cries. He threw himself to sit back on the bed, grabbing your waist and dragging you to lay next to him once more. Neither of you said a thing as you recovered. The crackling of the fire and heavy panting of both parties filled the atmosphere. You looked towards a window that was now covered in fog due to the temperature difference of both inside and outside the cabin, and giggled softly as you wrapped your small arms around the cowboy before you. 

“I love you..” you said with a broken and hoarse voice. Out of all that has happened, your words made him blush suddenly. He scratched at his cheek with his index finger bashfully and pressed multiple butterfly kisses against your forehead. 

“And I, you. Now close your eyes sweetheart, this blizzard ain’t gonna be lettin’ up anytime soon..Rest while ya can.” He responded. You nodded gently and pressed yourself against him, adjusting yourself to get in a comfy position. 

“_**You’re the only one I want to be with..”**_

Your words echoed in his head and he stared down at your body that immediately went heavy with sleep. 

_“My sweet girl..”_

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YOU. Hope you enjoyed :)) please leave a comment if you enjoyed and if you have any kind of friendly criticism, feel free to tell me! I promise i don’t bite. (But arthur does).
> 
> This isn’t my first time writing anything but it is my first time posting one of my works on this website.


End file.
